


A Violet Crown

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Magical Realism, Rust's body is a temple, Spiritual, chakras, spiritualism au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust's body is a temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Violet Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/gifts), [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/gifts).



He takes his time with what he’s giving to Rust, he can already feel the combination of fear and excitement electrifying and sending shockwaves through his body, Marty notices this right away so he starts at the root the bottom of the spine and first chakra. His fingers travel first down each knob of Rust’s spine until finally reaching the last one, the coloration of red in its full form blooming, Marty reaches down slowly and presses the softest kiss to the skin, Rust responds instantly groaning low and deep within his throat.

‘’No more fear.’’ Marty whispers to him gentle and easy.

‘’Let go of anger and self-preservation.’’ Rust adds and reminds himself, his eyes flutter open only for a mere moment.

Marty presses with the pad of his thumb on the next knob letting the color light up in his eyes, the chakra opens up in a surge of surprise.

‘’Any guilt?’’ Marty askes his breath hot and heavy in Rust’s ear, the other man shakes his head moaning a bit. ‘’None what’s so ever.’’ Rust states with a soft whimper. ‘’What is it then?’’ Marty askes him now, as if he didn’t know when sure as hell he’s asked this question a million times and a million lifetimes before.

 

‘’Pleasure.’’ Rust says with delight in his voice and a smile on his face, he presses into Marty more having to crane his neck back just enough so they stop, their lips brush together.

 

Dragging his finger up to the next knob Marty kept his lips to Rust’s as his index finger tapped it once he can already feel it, feeling the shame leave the other man’s body.

Rust turns around so they are now facing each other he wastes no time crawling into Marty’s lap, and slinking his arms around his neck for support, Rust exhales as their foreheads collide together. Marty closes his eyes letting out a little chuckle letting his hand rest on the next chakra. Both men fall in a void of silence, they don’t need to speak they both can feel it, breath it, live it all. Rust’s love for Sophia is still there and nothing would ever change that, his guilt evaporates to dust while love pools heavily like water into his heart.

Marty opens his eyes again before giving Rust another kiss a small one.

Both his hands flat slide up the next two levels of the knobs on Rust’s spine, Marty has to take a moment he sees the pearly whites of Rust’s huge grin. The self-expression, the truth, the imagination is all there right in center motion. Blue eyes stare back at blue as the smile had gone away from Rust; he slaps his hand right on top of Marty’s as both their hands up and over and touches the very last knob, the chakra opening like a sunflower as it makes it first wake with the world.

Marty let his eyes wonder from Rust’s gaze as he sees the violet crown above the other man’s head, a sense of pride wells within his chest as he grins at the sight in silent observation. Rust steers their hands back around and laces their fingers together.   
He seizes Marty with his other hand and pulls him in for a kiss, before Marty can say what’s next.

‘’Unity.’’ Rust says.

Marty smiles again and nods. ‘’Unity.’’ He repeats back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2AM when this little idea decided to spring it's way into my mind as I lied awake in bed lol, wanted to do another magical realism au because we simply need more of them for Rust and Marty! I also felt like doing something a bit different and wanted to tackle spiritualism and thought the seven chakra's would work perfectly with Rust, this is primarily my own personal knowledge and how in my upbringing I had to study this a lot back in the day. This was an experiment and thought I'd give it a try. :)


End file.
